Mobile communication like for example mobile phones increasingly support near filed communication (NFC). The functionality of the near field communication can be provided in a mobile device for example by means of a SIM (subscriber identity module) or a memory card, for example a MicroSD memory card. For this, approaches are desirable which allow an efficient implementation of an NFC functionality on a module with small form factor.